


Three Brothers

by greaterthanthree



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tales of Beedle the Bard
Genre: Acceptance, Arrogance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death by arrogance, Death by love, Death is a cheating Bastard, Death is but the next great adventure, Love, Poetry, Poetry Adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterthanthree/pseuds/greaterthanthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three brothers walking at twilight have an encounter that will chnge their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the Tale of Three Brothers as a poem. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The Tale of Three Brothers does not belong to me. Nor does it belong to a J. K. Rowling, no matter what she says. It is the sole property of Beedle the Bard.

One chose power,

The other love.

The third chose wisdom;

Only one lived.

 

One died by another,

In arrogance and pride.

One died by his one hand,

In grief and in shame.

 

The third chose death when the time was right,

Lived life in peace for the rest of his days;

Then took off his cloak and greeted his friend,

And, as equals, departed with death.

 

>3


End file.
